This invention relates to an improved inner tie rod tool and, more particularly, to an inner tie rod tool which is useful in the removal and replacement of various types of automobile inner tie rods.
American and foreign automobiles are often equipped with a rack and pinion steering control system. Such a rack and pinion system indudes a rack which is connected by means of tie rods to the front wheels of the vehicle. Rotation of the steering wheel rotates the pinion to drive the rack and simultaneously move the tie rods to effect steering by the front wheels.
Servicing and repair of such a rack and pinion steering control system often requires removal and replacement of the tie rods (including the inner tie rods) which connect the rack to the front wheels. The inner tie rods of a rack and pinion system may typically be comprised of a rod with a hexagonal nut located at the inner end and with threads at the outer end. The hexagonal nut is provided for cooperation with a wrench so that the rod can be rotated for attachment to rack assembly. The outer threaded end cooperates with a linkage attached to the front wheel of the automobile.
Alternatively, the inner tie rods may have a different construction. For example, the hexagonal nut at the inner end may be eliminated or altered in construction. This has resulted in increased difficulty in servicing the steering system, in many instances, resulting in the need to remove the entire rack and pinion system in order to effect appropriate repair and replacement of inner tie rods. The present invention is directed to a mechanism which permits the removal of inner tie rods without requiring the disassembly of the entire rack and pinion steering control assembly, and which is useful with multiple types of inner tie rods.